Foot Switch
Foot Switches are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are switches that are activated when a heavy object is placed on top of them. In most games, there are two main types: switches that remain depressed after whatever activated them moves off them and switches that must be held down constantly. Lesser used types include pattern switches (wherein a group of switches must be pressed in a certain order), timed switches that rises again after a while and fake switches, which do not function and are used to confuse the player. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Foot Switches appear as indentations in the floor. When Link steps on one of these switches, the game pauses for a short while before the switch's target is activated. Occasionally, several Foot Switches, only one of which is real, appear in one room in order to confuse Link. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening '' Foot Switches appear in much the same form as in ''A Link to the Past, producing items such as Small Keys or opening doors when depressed. Occasionally, these switches must be held down with a block or other item in order for Link to take advantage of their effects. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Foot Switches are found in dungeons and are engraved with the Gerudo symbol. Switches on which Link can step and which remain depressed when Link steps off one are typically yellow, ones that require some sort of object or person placed upon them to maintain the switches' effect are bluish-gray, and ones that Link may toggle on and off are red. There are also special Foot Switches that are rusted and must be depressed with the Megaton Hammer, or while wearing the Iron Boots. Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly there are special switches, which function similarly to regular Foot Switches; however, they appear to be a part of Jabu-Jabu's body. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask For the most part, Foot Switches remain the same as in the previous game. Most bear an image of Majora's Mask on them. Foot Switches play an important role in navigating both Stone Tower and Stone Tower Temple, where the Elegy of Emptiness must be used in order to create "shells" of Link's different transformations to act as weights to keep multiple switches depressed. The Foot Switches in Stone Tower (though not Stone Tower Temple) have a different appearance form others. There are also very large variants of Floor Switches only capable of being flattened by Goron Link. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Foot Switches appear, and are similar in both appearance and function to those in Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Foot Switches are first encountered aboard Tetra's Pirate Ship during the training sequence with Niko, where they are used to raise and lower the platforms. Foot Switches are commonly found inside dungeons. However, Foot Switches may also be seen in locations across the Great Sea such as upon Lookout Platforms. There are multiple instances in the game, usually in dungeons, where enemies such as Magtails, Armos, and Dark ChuChus must be used to hold down a Foot Switch. In the Tower of the Gods, there are special variants of Foot Switches with an electric sheen that actually freeze time for a second when they are activated. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Foot Switches are usually found in groups of four, either spread out such that the Links must move to each individually or in a pattern matching a formation. In rare cases there are five switches, and an object from the environment or block from a level two Fire Rod must be used to hold down the extra switch. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Foot Switches appear in dungeons. There are three varieties of Foot Switches in this game: one that must have something on it to stay activated, and another that Link only needs to step on once to activate. The final type of Foot Switch is that which Link must step on with multiple copies, covering multiple switches at once; these are only required to be stepped on once, but will not work unless Link is using the White Sword or Four Sword to copy himself. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess There are several types of Foot Switches: ones that, when depressed, remain that way; some that require a heavy object placed upon them to function, such as blocks or Armos Statues; and some that can only be depressed if Link is wearing the Iron Boots to increase his weight. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass There are two types of Foot Switches: the first is a regular switch that is activated when Link steps on it, which can also be pushed down by a block being set on top of it, and the second type is a rusty switch that must be smashed down with the Hammer. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Foot Switches work the same way as they do in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, but due to the absence of the Hammer, there are no rusty switches. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Foot Switches appear in various areas in the game. Blue switches will be activated permanently once stepped on, but red switches will only be activated as long as they are being pressed down. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Foot Switches appear throughout the game in Shrines and Divine Beasts, glowing orange by default and changing to blue once they are activated, either by Link stepping on them or having an object placed on them. Some stay depressed after the first activation while others require either Link or an object to remain on them to stay active. es:Interruptor Category:Dungeon Items Category:Switches Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items